scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremlin Gus
Gremlin Gus is an elderly gremlin. Description A very old and very wise gremlin acting as their leader, Gremlin Gus was, at one point, married to some unknown fifinella, and had two sons, who would come to be known as Jamface and Prescott (though, like all Gremlins, the three only gained their names in 1942 from humans). Gus strove to be a good father to both, but ended up doting on Jamface more because he believed him to be more sensitive (leading to Prescott harboring resentment towards his father for decades).As revealed in the graphic novel version of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. In 1942, Gremlin Gus coordinated the country-wide efforts by Gremlins to sabotage human planes in revenge for the humans' having cut down the forests which the Gremlins inhabited. He also did his share of sabotage, attaching himself to the plane of one "Gus". Once he made himself known to them, the pilots ended up suggesting the Gremlins help defend what was, in the end, also their homeland from the Axis; in the process each Gremlin who partnered with a pilot took on that pilot's name, and so the Gremlin Leader became Gremlin Gus evermore.As seen in The Gremlins. Gus and the other Gremlins later decided the modern world was not for them and moved into the magical realm of Wasteland. There, they settled in Gremlin Village, and Gus befriended Oswald Rabbit. He and his gremlins participated in the Blot Wars. In 2010, during Mickey Mouse's first travel to Wasteland, he befriended the Mouse, serving as his mentor and traveling companion throughout his adventures; he was notably instrumental to the defeat of the Mad Doctor, having sabotaged the Doc's lab while Mickey distracted the fiend.All as seen in Epic Mickey and its comic adaptation. Two years later, he invented the Transport T.V. to teleport Mickey back to Wasteland to fight the Mad Doctor, and once again accompanied him on his journey.In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Shortly thereafter, when Yen Sid managed to reopen passage between Wasteland and the real world, Gremlin Gus and a select band of Gremlins took their chance and moved back to the "land of the living". There, he was reunited with an elderly Pilot Gus, who promised them he would find them a new forest home for them, and, in the meantime, hid them in his house and a small stretch of woods which he personally owned. Gus died before he could fulfill his promise, but his grandson, also named Gus, inherited the house, met the Gremlins, and, after a bit of a rough beginning, befriended him, becoming their new guardian angel among humans. Behind the scenes Gremlin Gus was created by Roald Dahl in 1942 in The Gremlins. The text of'' The Gremlinsdescribe Gremlin Gus's skin as "brownish", yet in all media (starting with the very illustrations of the original book), Gus has been depicted as green-skinned. Voice Actors *Bob Joles (Epic Mickey'' (grunts)) *Cary Elwes (, Epic Mickey 2: The Story Begins, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tribal Leaders Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Gremlins Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magical Beings Category:Wizards and Witches